


What Is The Exact Temperature?

by Ggunsailor



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Enjoy!, F/M, Making Out, Rated teen because there are half-clothed makeouts, SS Fic Bang 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor
Summary: What to do when it's freezing? Cuddle and make out with your boyfriend, of course!(Part of the Senshi & Shitennou Mini Bang 2018)





	What Is The Exact Temperature?

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of the SS Mini Bang 2018 challenge. I had fun writing this! The talented artist who did this was verfound. Great working with you, Ver!  
> Enjoy the fic.

The first thing Ami is aware of when she wakes up is that Zoicite apparently does _not_  have an imperviousness to cold, seeing as he’s only in his boxer-briefs.

The second is that it’s _really, really_ cold.

She lifts her head up to see where two big thermostat screens read the temps. It reads 55 degrees.

She turns to look at her lover, who is mercifully dead to the world. How is he still asleep?

She wants to move, turn up the heat, but the general’s got her in a tight embrace. ‘Damn it, I can’t move.’

Hmm…maybe she can get him to wake up.

“Zoicite?”

“Mmmmmm…” he grumbles, tightening his arms.

Oh, great. He’s really asleep. Out of all the people she knows, he could beat Usagi in a napping contest.

She manages to turn herself in his arms to face him. He looks exhausted; he did come back from an ambassador trip to Saudi Arabia (seeing as he’s the only one who can speak Arabic fluently).

But she’s really, _really_ cold.

“Zoi? Honey, wake up.”

“…mmm. Hmm?” Finally, his eyes open, and he yawns. “Ugh, ‘scuse me. What’s wrong?”

“It’s freezing.”

“…it’s what?”

“Freezing. Look at the thermostat.”

He raises an eyebrow, and turns to look.

He chuckles and looks back at her. “Babe, this is nothing.”

Has he taken leave of his senses? Apparently the cold is affecting his brain. “What do you mean this is nothing? I can barely feel the tip of my nose.”

Zoicite grins. “It was even colder in the Dark Kingdom.”

“Still, I’m really cold.”

 

The former villain smiles, and the next thing Ami knows is she’s on her back with Zoicite smiling up at her.

“Your planet is way below freezing at night, and you're too cold? Something's wrong with this picture.”

The Senshi of Ice finally giggles a little. “I suppose it's just a little unusual.”

A gleam appears in his green eyes. “I could warm you up, if you want.”

Ami raises an eyebrow. “The last time you did something like that we were late to a meeting.”

"I think you'll like this." And the next thing she knows again, he's kissing her in that really warm, really gentle way that makes her feel gooey inside.

She sighs and runs her fingers through his hair.

There's a bit of moving around, but she ends up on his lap with him leaning against her headboard.

After a moment or two, they pull apart. Ami's cheeks are flushed and she's panting a little.

Zoicite says with a little smile "Are you warmer now?

"Mmm..." Ami leans forward to touch her nose to his. "Maybe a little longer?"

"As you wish. I love you."

"I love you too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Check out the main tag for more. And check out verfound at verfound.tumblr.com  
> Come say hi at ggungabyfish.tumblr.com!


End file.
